A Letter to My Son
by Shanargle
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Arthur Weasley has just given Harry the greatest gift he could ever ask for.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or Harry Potter. **

**A/N: I had a lot of fun/pain while writing this little story, so I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Molly, can you please pass me the potatoes?"<p>

"Arthur, can't you see that I'm busy? Use magic if it's that important to you."

"We should learn to do things the Muggle way if it's convenient. You are able to pass me the potatoes, so I see no reason to use magic in this situation."

"I am in the middle of something! I don't see why I must be the one to pass the potatoes to you!"

"Here dad." Ron said, passing his father the roasted potatoes.

It was Christmas Eve and we were spending the evening at the Burrow. We had just started dinner and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had already started bickering. Both Ginny and I had a hard time trying to control our laughter at the fight over potatoes.

"Thank you, son." He said, putting a spoonful of potatoes on his plate. "So, Harry and Ginny, how are you two going to spend your first Christmas together as a married couple?" He asked us, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Arthur!" screamed Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen.

"Oh, Molly, don't get your apron in a twist. It was just a simple question. So, what are you two going to do?"

Ginny grabbed my hand under the table and gave it a light squeeze. "We haven't really decided yet actually. We were thinking about just hanging out at the house, but Ginny thought… Ginny thought…" I stuttered.

"I thought it would be a nice idea to go visit his parent's grave. We haven't really gone since we moved to Godric's Hollow, so I thought it would be a nice time to visit."She answered for me. I returned the light squeeze and gave her a smile.

"Oh, Ginny! That's a wonderful idea!" Hermione said from across the table. "Speaking of the house, how are the renovations coming?"

Both Ron and I groaned at the incoming girl talk.

"It's starting to look wonderful! It was difficult in the beginning with all the things that accumulated over all those years of the house just sitting there. We ended up keeping a lot of the things the same for memory purposes of course, but we fixed the damages that… happened that night…" She said cautiously, looking at me.

"It's okay, Gin. It was hard at first, getting rid of some of the things, but sooner or later it was suppose to happen. We kept the plaque where it was so people are still able to remember."

"That's really sweet," Hermione said, "Ron and I will have to come and visit when it's finished!"

Ron looked up from the turkey leg that he was eating. "Merlin, Ronald! We have already finished eating! Do you ever stop?"

Ron was about to reply when Mrs. Weasley brought out a cherry pie and set it down right in front of him. "Perfect! Thanks mum!" I swear his thirteen year old self would never leave his body.

I think Hermione felt the same when she slapped her forehead in frustration. "Our children better not inherit his eating habits."

While Ginny and I were laughing at the married couple, Mr. Weasley came up behind me. "Harry, do you mind if we have a quick talk?" He asked in just above a whisper.

"Uh… Sure." I threw Ginny a confused look and followed him to the living room.

When he sat down next to me on the couch he pulled out a piece of parchment that was folded like a letter. "Harry, I have something for you."

"Okay…" I said cautiously. "If it's a present why didn't you give it to me when we opened them with the rest of the family?" I wondered out loud.

He shook his head. "This isn't a present. Well, it isn't a present from me. Harry, this is a present from your mother."

I froze. I didn't think I heard him right. "Mr. Weasley…"

"Arthur." He corrected.

"Uh… Arthur, what do you mean this is a present from my mum? That… That is impossible." I had no idea what he was saying. My mother is dead. How can she give me a present if she is dead? "I don't understand."

"It is quite possible. When your parents were in hiding during the war your mother left this in the possession of Dumbledore. Towards the end of his life, he gave it to me knowing Molly and I would keep it safe. I had asked when I should give it to you, and he said I would know when the time is right. When Ginny said that you were visiting your parents tomorrow, I knew it was the perfect time to give it to you."

My head was spinning. My mother left me a present. I felt all these different emotions and I didn't know which ones were the right ones. "Can I see it?"

"Not yet. I will give it to you tonight, but you have to promise me that you will not look at it until you are at their grave. Do you understand?" I nodded. "Good." He said before handing me the parchment.

I held it in my hands. I lightly traced my thumb over the "Harry" that was written on the front. I wanted to open it now, but I knew I should wait till tomorrow. I felt excited yet nervous at the same time. I had no idea what to expect.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley." I told him genuinely.

"You're welcome, Harry." He told me, knowing exactly what I meant.

I returned to the table and Ginny had a look of worry in her eyes. "Is everything okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah, everything is good." I told her, smiling.

"What did my dad need to talk to you about?" She asked.

"I'll show you tomorrow."I replied before sneaking a quick kiss from her.

* * *

><p>On Christmas day, Ginny and I had woken early to give each other our presents. We decided to eat lunch before heading to my parent's grave. When we walked outside it was starting to snow. Ginny grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes.<p>

"Ready?" She whispered.

"Ready."

Hand in hand, we walked down the same pathway my parents once walked. On our way to the graveyard we passed Muggle children playing in the snow while parents laughed and drank, I am assuming, hot chocolate.

I smiled and began to wonder out loud. "When are we going to start our family?" I asked Ginny.

"I was hoping we were going to talk about this soon. I was thinking maybe when the house is finished."

I smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "Sounds perfect."

When we reached the graveyard I walked straight to their grave. I sat down in front of them, ignoring the snow.

"Hi mom and dad," I whispered. "Happy Christmas. I brought Ginny with me. I hope you don't mind. You remember her don't you? My wife and Ron's little sister." Ginny sat down next to me and rubbed my leg reassuringly. I took a deep breath. "Arthur Weasley gave me something last night. He said that you left it for me, mum. He told me to wait to open it till I came here today."

I pulled out the parchment and started to unfold it, noticing that it was a letter.

"What's that?" Ginny asked me.

"It's what you're father gave to me," I said as I started to read it.

"_Dear Harry,_

_I am writing you this letter because I am scared. I am scared for you. Your father and I are currently in hiding from a man named Voldemort. There is too much to explain to you right now, so I hope when you're reading this, you are old enough to know about him. I also hope that you're okay. We found out a few months ago that he was after you. When we found out, I didn't know what to think. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. We don't know what is going to happen to us, or to you, but we do know that we are doing everything in our power to protect you. _

_If you're reading this that means that you're okay. If neither your father nor I are there, I want you to know that we love you. Oh Harry, we love you so much. You are our light and joy. You are this little ball of happiness during these dark times. You're just a baby and you don't deserve any of this. I want you to know that it isn't your fault if we aren't there. None of this is your fault. We had no way of stopping this. We do know that we are so proud of you no matter what you do. Please remember that._

_Your father is busy trying to put you to sleep right now; you haven't stopped crying since Sirius left. I swear sometimes you like him more than you like us. Since we went into hiding, we had to stop seeing Sirius. It is driving your father crazy not being able to see his best friends. How is Sirius by the way? He was pretty angry at your father when we didn't make him the secret keeper. I hope he understands. Also, how are Remus and Peter? I hope they're good. They deserve to be happy. _

_Harry, you're going to grow up into a beautiful man. Your father and I care about you so much, and we are going to put up a fight to protect you. You are our baby boy and I hope you're well taken care of. I should probably go help your father now. I love you, Harry James Potter. So much. _

_Love always,_

_Your mum  
>21 October 1981"<em>

I looked up from the letter, not realizing that I had been crying the whole time. Ginny had her arms around me and her head on my shoulder.

"My mum wrote me a letter," I told her.

"What did it say?"

I handed her the letter and she started to read it. When she was done she just looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Harry," she said ever so softly before pulling me into her arms. I placed my head on her shoulder and began to cry.

I wasn't crying because I was sad, or upset, but because I was happy. I thought about my parents every day and it was so nice to know that they were looking down on me. I miss them so much and it was the perfect thing to fill that part of my heart for them.

I sat up and traced my fingers across the headstone. "Thank you so much. Both of you. I wouldn't be here if weren't for the two of you. You are the bravest people I've ever known. I am so proud to be your son. I love you."

Ginny and I stood up; I wrapped my arms around her and stared at the grave. "That was exactly what I needed. Thank you," I told her, kissing the top of her head.

"Come on, let's go back inside and get warm."

We walked back to the house, the house that my parents died in while saving my life. The one place that made me feel whole all because I had the two greatest people as my parents. I was finally home again.


End file.
